recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fried Rice with Sausage
Ingredients * 1 2/3 cups long-grain white rice * 6 dried Chinese Mushrooms * 2 Chinese sausages * 1/4 pound raw Shrimp * 1/4 cup vegetable oil—plus 1 tablespoon * 1 medium Onion * 1 tablespoon fish sauce * 1/2 pound crab meat * 2 eggs * 2 large scallions Directions Day before - prepare rice. Bring 6 quarts of unsalted water to a boil over high heat in a large, heavy pot. Stirring constantly, slowly pour in the rice in a thin stream. Reduce the heat to moderate and let the rice boil uncovered for about 15 minutes, or until the grains are somewhat tender but are still slightly firm to the bite. Drain the rice in a large sieve, fluffing it with a fork. Transfer rice to a large bowl and set it aside to cool to room temperature. Cover the bowl tightly and refrigerate overnight or for at least 12 hours. Day of - Place Mushrooms in a small bowl containing 1 1/2 cups hot water. Soak for at least 30 minutes until soft. Remove Mushrooms. Discard water. Rinse Mushrooms of any remaining grit and cut off and discard any stems. Slice each cap crosswise into 1/2-inch strips. - Cut Onion in half lengthwise and slice lengthwise into 1/4 inch strips. - Wash and trim SCALLIONS, keeping most of the green tops. Cut scallions into 1-inch pieces and slice pieces lengthwise into 1/4-inch side strips. - Shell the Shrimp. Devein. Chop into 1/4 inch bits and set aside. - Cut Sausage into 1-1/8 inch slices. Fry the sausages in a wok over moderate heat, stirring constantly for about 2 minutes, or until the slices are delicately browned on both sides and the edges are crisp. Drain on absorbent paper. - Heat 1/4 cup oil in wok. Drop in the onions and stirring constantly, cook for 2 to 3 minutes, or until they are soft. Regulate heat to prevent browning. - Add Mushrooms, then the chilled rice and stirring constantly with a fork, cook for about 3 minutes, or until the rice i.e. heated through. - Stir in the FISH SAUCE. - Push the rice to the edge of the wok to make a well in the center. Pour in the remaining oil and drop the Shrimp into it. Without stirring rice, cook the Shrimp, for about 2 minutes, turning as they become firm and pink. - Mix the Shrimp into the rice and still stirring, cook over moderate heat for 5 minutes. Do not let the rice brown. Stir in the CRAB meat and the Sausage and cook for 2 minutes. Break eggs, one at a time, stirring well after each addition. - Mix in the SCALLIONS and taste for seasoning; add salt or more fish sauce if rice seems too bland. Serve the fried rice mounded on a large heated platter or bowl. Category:Bhutani Appetizers Category:Bhutani Recipes Category:Cereals Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Rice Recipes Category:Sausage Recipes Category:Shrimp Recipes Category:White rice Recipes